mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Ruaumoko
'Ruaumoko' (also known as World Breaker) is a Titan of monstrous power. Previously an elemental diety of the Warp, he is now an organic construct that dwarfs the size of any other titan, including Wyatt. Having been under Whiro's control for thousands of years, he was imprisoned in Outland by an ancient civilisation after they failed to destroy him, originally hailing from Arsinos. It is believed that Ruaumoko was responsible for the destruction of Ancient Arsinos, where he was originally born. After being sucessfully released from madness by the Outlaws, he promised to help rid the galaxy of Whiro's influence. Unfortunately, however, he instead sought to gain power of his own by attempting to kidnap Wyatt Masher for himself; which ultimately failed. He was killed by Isaac Masher back on Arsinos. History Ruaumoko first arrived on Arsinos several millenia before the days of our current civilisation. He was believed to be brought there as a by-product of nuclear war; in reality, he was long since driven mad by the titan known as the Eldest, who used Blacklight to skew his 'natural balance'. His wrath was the result of nature attempting to correct itself, and quite literally 'broke' the world and threatened an apocolypse. The civilisation that he reigned fire upon were highly advanced, however, and created a prison to contain him once they realised he could not be defeated. There, Ruaumoko remained for many thousands of years - in that time, other civilisations entered his prison (such as the Ceph) and equally suffered his wrath. Ruaumoko was shaken from dormancy by the arrival of the colonies from Arsinos, which served as a sign to him that Ptomley's Gate had been re-opened. He then began flying around Outland in search of Blacklight to consume and regin his strength. Awakening Ruaumoko was awakened as a response both to the opening of Ptomley's Gate and the arrival of the colonists on Arsinos. His return to dormancy was inevitable, and nothing could have been done to prevent it - only prepare. Since flying from Blackrock Mountain, he has set about a path of bringing destruction to Outland in an attempt to re-enter Arsinos. *Ruaumoko first laid waste to the Ceph, destroying both the city of Ratchet and the Citadel. *After consuming a Blacklight supply on Echo Island, he flew to Ptomley's Gate and attempted to enter. On the way, he reigned destruction upon the Shaderian city of Terminus. *He failed to enter Arsinos, instead sending natural disasters there to 'soften' the world up for his arrival. *Ruaumoko then swam to Kaneland's colony, where he began consuming more Blacklight. A defence was organised, but Ruaumoko overcame it and caused the deaths of many innocent civilians. *Ruaumoko was eventually repelled from Kaneland, instead heading for the AAC city of Thailia. There, he would come into conflict with the New Avengers, along with Masher and Violet Bloodstone. (See The Battle of Thialia). During a battle at Ptomley's Gate, Masher used the Gate to absorb Ruaumoko into his own body to avert the crisis he threatened to cause. After returning to Amun-Seth, Masher then transfered Ruaumoko's dormant spirit to 'The Orb', a concentrated Blacklight Core. Alliance with Cayden & Sentience Whilst imprisoned, Ruaumoko was eventually contacted by a curious Cayden Masher. Cayden's connection enable Ruaumoko to develop his own personality, desires and moral judgement - he was no longer just a force of nature but a genuine personality, thanks to Cayden's connection with him. Ruaumoko and Cayden shared a hatred of humanity. Both had been imprisoned and manipulated, and wished to watch the world burn as a result. Ruaumoko helped Cayden exact revenge on his father, and gave him more powers. In return, Cayden helped Ruaumoko escape from the Orb. Return to Power Following Cayden's association with Jim Moriarty and the Machine God, Cayden hatched a plan to restore Ruaumoko's full strength to him, which would bring together four of the most powerful super-villains Arsinos had ever encountered. Being contained in the Orb had left the demi-god frail and slowly losing power. Cayden initiated the War of Northrend, at the same time the various expedition teams began claiming the land. Under Ruaumoko's instruction, Cayden mutated the Black Virus several times in order to link it to Ruaumoko's spirit - each person the virus killed slowly made Ruaumoko stronger. Eventually, when Ruaumoko had consumed enough living souls, Cayden brought Ruaumoko back in his true form, though Cayden wished to remain in Northrend to finish his war. Apocalypse Following the Breaking of Outland, Ruaumoko burned the southern colonies of Outland whilst the Steel Tide marched against the north. He was responsible for more deaths than the Machine God or his army. During this time, the Outlaws learnt of Ruaumoko's manipulation at the hands of Whiro, and sought to free him. They eventually suceeded by defeating the Machine God, though barely. Once the Outlaws had banished Whiro from Arsinos, Ruaumoko vowed to join them in their crusade against Whiro. Supposed death and Return Following the events of Ascendancy, Ruaumoko hatched a plan to ensure the deaths of Max and Naomi, thereby inheriting responsibility of their son Wyatt so he could raise them himself. Max discovered the plan and revealed it, forcing Ruaumoko to disappear back to Arsinos and go into hiding. There, he was later found by Isaac Masher. Isaac impaled him with two spears coated with Blacklight - the concentrations, adding to the levels already in his system from swallowing the Blackstar device, were supposedly fatal. Ruaumoko, however, somehow survived his encounter with Isaac and was later transported over to Barvos. The exact time of his arrival and the nature of his ressurection (since he was certainly dead) is still unknown. Now an organic being like all other titans, he has since formed a new roster of the Four Horsemen, and intends to forcefully unite all of Barvos under his own banner and begin a new empire with a single ruler. Powers and Personality Ruaumoko is colossal in size. He is roughly 130 feet tall and over 260 feet long. His horizontal wingspan, when they are fully spread, is nearly 400 feet in length. He weighs just over 10,000 metric tonnes. His scales have the texture and strength of steel. His jaw is roughly the size of a small house. Hot magma drips from his maw and his claws. His breath attack has been described as a cascade of molten rock; those caught in it are usually vaporised in an instant. His flight speed has been recorded at over 100km an hour, with a force that can rip a building out of its foundations. Trivia *It is strongly believed that Ruaumoko was responsible for the destruction of Ancient Arsinos, where he was originally born. *Ruaumoko has appeared in human form. He has been described as a 'sauve badass'. *With the exception perhaps of the Machine God, Ruaumoko is the most powerful entity in the game. Category:Titans